Saving the Queen
by KatOfAwesome
Summary: Cars surrounded Rima and Nagihiko and men jumped out. For some reason the men were dressed oddly. The men grabbed Rima and Nagihiko. They struggled to get loose but couldn't. The strangely dressed men shoved Rima and Nagihiko into a car and drove off.
1. A Sluggish Morning

**Hello! My name is KatOfAwesome. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Constructive critisism is very welcome! It might take me a while to update chapters (maybe months) because I, am a terrible writer! Please ignore spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I would love to hear what you think about my stories! **

**~Saving The Queen~**

Rima's POV

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Grrr."

Rima threw a pillow at her alarm clock and slowly flopped onto the floor. She picked herself up and walked towards the bathroom muttering words under her breath, something about a rival. She picked up her hot pink toothbrush that she got from her dentist just two weeks before. She grabbed her minty mint flavoured tooth paste (with added mint) and squeezed the reminants onto her toothbrush.

"(?) school, (?) HIM! (?) moron." Rima muttured while brushing her pearly whites.

Rima dragged her feet on her way to her dresser to grab her school uniform. She stumbled down the stairs after noticing school starts in fifteen minutes and she hasn't eaten breakfast yet. As she walked into the kitchen she heard her parents bickering again.

"A plastic bee? REALLY? On my beer? How childish!" shouted Rima's father.

"I'm sorry, I hate you! I thought I could get some revenge!"

"Revenge for what? Me loving Rima more than you?" retorted her father.

Rima tugged on her mother's shirt and looked up at her face.

"Mama, whats for breakfast?" she asked.

"Uh...ummm..."

Rima knew it, her parents were too busy fighting that they forgot to make her breakfast. She didn't have time to make some so she grabbed her bag and got in the car. She didn't know who was driving her in today since they always fight over who takes care of her.

Her father got in the car with her today and the entire ride was silent. Rima opened her bag and reached for a pink, red, blue and white egg resting on a soft cloth.

"Kusukusu..."

**Sorry its so short! Length has nothing to do with quality though. Constructive critisism is welcome, please review and tell me what you think! First five people to review (not forcing it on you) will be thanked next chapter :) Peace out!**


	2. 50 Shades of Red

**Hi hi! Kat here with some good news! I'm going to try to make chapters longer (no need to thank me ;P), but it may take longer to update so i'm asking, would you rather smaller chapters that get updated more often or longer chapters that take a bit longer? Please tell me your preferences :D If you have questions or suggestion don't be afraid to PM me, it is private of course :P By the way I have a good reason why I took so long updating. If you wanna know the explanation just read on (its short) REASON: I got stuck... So... erm... STORY TIME!**

**~Saving The Queen~**

As Rima arrived at the school she saw the very cause of her pain and misery. Fujisaki Nagihiko, dumbest person alive. At least thats what Rima _thinks_ she thinks...(didn't understand that part? read on to find out what I mean! :D) "Nee, Rima-chan? Do you want to walk to class with me?". Rima had a tint of pink on her face for some odd reason. She hates him. Why blush? "I'd rather kiss a donkey." she said in a flat tone. "But then again you probably kiss like a donkey..." she quietly added. Nagihiko walked her to class without permission. When they opened the slidey door to the classroom, all the students had dropped jaws. It almost looked like a room full of cartoon characters, thats how close to the ground their jaws were.

"Rima's got a boyfriend!" one of the girls in the back of the room screamed. Nagihiko's fangirls were all screaming and ripping their notebooks with their teeth. But on the otherhand, Rima's fanboys were sobbing quietly and praying for Nagi to die in a hole.

"Rima's... dumped me..." said a boy in a blue and white polo shirt.

"She never went out with you. She liked me!" retorted another fanboy.

"Gentleman, Rima liked neither of you. I have been Rima's boyfriend for three years."

"I haven't been here for three years you baka." Rima interrupted.

Just then, all of the fanboys went mad and chased Nagihiko down the hall. Nagihiko took this as the perfect chance to annoy his rival. He picked Rima up, bridal style and sprinted down the hall. The fanboys somehow caught up to Nagihiko and were right on his tail. Nagihiko knew he couldn't get away if he kept running straight so he changed things up a bit. Nagihiko turned into the first classroom on his left and rushed in.

"EEEEH? Nagi's carrying Rima-tan? Yaya wants in!" Yaya shouted.

Noticing that he had just interrupted fourth grade Star class's lesson and the fanboys crowding the classroom, Nagihiko did the first thing that came to mind. There was a loud smash as Nagihiko jumped out the window. The second floor window. Only when he landed had he noticed that he was still carrying Rima. Rima who had just snapped out of her murderous thoughts stepped out of Nagi's arms and slapped his face hard. When I say hard I mean HARD. Rima and Nagihiko walked back to class after waiting for the fanboys to stop flailing their arms out of Yaya's class's window. When Rima and Nagi opened the slidey door a second time the class all had dropped jaws. But not because Rima and Nagihiko were walking with eachother, but because of the dark red imprint of a hand on the side of Nagi's cheek.

"My beloved Fujusaki! What has happened to your beautiful face?" Yamabuki Saaya asked.

"Rima happened..." he replied.

A mumble was heard throughout the classroom. It multiplied into multiple mumbles. Eventually all the girls had flaming eyes.

"Ma...shi...ro..."

All the girls got up from their seats with glints in their eyes. (This is familliar xD)

The girls slowely lumbered towards Rima and their paces picked up. Soon enough about ten girls were chasing after Rima. Of course, Rima didn't make it to Yaya's class to redo what had happened only ten minutes before, as she is the slowest, least athletic twelve year old in Seiyo Elementary. The fangirls dragged Rima into their horde and Nagihiko just watched as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"FUJISAKI!"

**Thank you for reading and reviewing iiGabbyLove and I hope this chapter answered your questions. If it didn't then read this - 1. Rima **_**is **_**twelve 2. I will explain the Kusukusu egg next chapter 3. Minty Mint flavoured toothpaste (with added mint) is just a silly type of toothpaste I made to put some discription into the toothpaste like I did with the hot pink toothbrush.**

**Thanks very much for reading and I hope you read again :D So remember, short chapters that update more often or longer chapters that take longer to update? I would love to know your preferances! See you soon!**


	3. Instructions from a Pervert

**Sup guys? Kat here with the newest chapter of... *action movie music* SAVING THE QUEEN! I'm going to (Keyword -) TRY to make chapters longer than 1000 words. It might take a while but it will make me happy to know the readers will get to read more c: Any constructive critisism or suggestions are very welcome! I need more people to tell me if they like longer chapters that take longer to update or shorter chapters that take shorter to update. Sorry if I take a while to update. At school we are being forced to write poems on specific topics and being forced to write makes it harder for good ideas to flow : Sorry for all the excuses xD STORY TIME!**

**~Saving The Queen~**

_**Lunch Time**_

**Rima's POV**

"Everything is aching." I said with my famous 'I hate Fujusaki' face (pretty much a blank but frustrated expression).

Everyone sweat dropped. Amu came over and sat next to me on the grassy hill and patted my back. Of course she couldn't get her hand off of my back seeming that it was caught in my messy curls. They wouldn't be messy if _SOMEONE_ hadn't stood and watched _HIS _fangirls attack me.

"Rima.." Amu said. "Maybe you should... brush your ha-" "I already tried." I interrupted.

I was full of anger and frustration from my failing attemps at brushing my hair and being dragged into that fangirl hoarde so I didn't want to talk to my friends much just in case I snap. I sat there waiting for the purple headed dumbo to insult me so I could take my anger out on him but he didn't. He was quiet and respected my peace. _What's wrong with him today? _He's usually an annoying baka with horrible comebacks.

"Purple head, you okay?" I asked.

"You worried about me? _Hmmmm_?" He smirked.

"N-no. I'm just curious why your being sensitive today." I thought I could squeeze a good answer out of him and ruin his day so I decided to push it a bit.

"Your usually an annoying baka but today is different." I added.

"Okay, i'll tell you."

Everyone leaned in anxious to hear the answer.

"The reason is..."

Okay, I have to admit, even I started leaning in. I had to pull back from face-planting a few times. _That_, Is how much I leaned.

"It's because..."

"SPIT IT OUT NAGIHIKO!" Amu yelled.

"It's because Rima looks horrible today and I didn't want to startle her with my stares of disgust." Nagihiko winked.

Everyone but me sweat dropped. My face was getting very hot and I has about to snap. I could feel my face changing colour and it almost felt like steam was coming out of my ears. I know Amu noticed this because she walked me away hastily. If she hadn't I'm positive I would have become the hulk.

"Rima. Let's go find a punching bag..."

So we walked away into the sunset... (just kidding!)

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Fujisaki-kun..." Tadase said quietly.

"GAAAAH! I think I really over did it this time." Nagihiko sighed.

He slumped his way over to Tadase and pulled a small, blue book out of his pocket.

"I think it's about time I show you.

He opened to a page that read:

Thursday 18/04

I just got home from school. THIS DAY WAS EVEN HARDER! I'm having trouble hiding my feelings from her. It's even worse that she's narrowing down on 'Nadeshiko'. If she finds out she will definately tell Amu! How am I going to break it to Amu that I'm Nadeshiko? This is so tough! I don't think I can hide it much longer. Now about my crush... I want her to like me more than she does. I think I need to be more... sensitive to her feelings. That's it. I'm a new Nagihiko. I'm going to be nicer. Maybe then Rima will warm up to me...

_**If you happen to be sneaking a peak in my diary then I will find your house and stick a Justin Beiber doll under your blanket tonight.**_

"Erm... That's quite the stuff Fujusaki-kun..." Tadase muttered.

I thew my arms up in the air in frustration.

"HELP ME! Your good with love right? You seem to have handled Amu-chan well."

Tadase sighed.

"There's only one person that can help you right now..." Tadase said seriously.

"Who might that be?"

_**Later that evening**_

I sweat dropped.

"Your brought my problems to... Ikuto-chan?" I asked.

"Ikuto knows a lot more about Rima than you think. She often hangs around with Amu." Tadase said.

"Is that because he stalks Amu?" I asked, knowing that I was correct.

"I don't stalk her, I follow her." Ikuto added with a smooth voice.

Knowing that stalking and following everywhere is the same thing, I carried on.

"So now, about Rima?"

"If you want the girl, you gotta follow my steps. If you don't do it, you might never get her."

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._ I thought.

"The first step of operation CDML, Take her to a comedy movie. Rima loves comedy, that's why Kusukusu exists."

"What does CDML stand for?" I asked.

"It means Cross-Dresser-Midget-Love." Ikuto said with a serious expression.

I just sweat dropped. _I can't believe I'm taking love instructions from a perverted stalker cat._

"You must really like Mashiro-san to be doing this." Tadase giggled.

**Amu's POV**

I'm glad I pulled Rima out of there earlier or she would have gone all chibi devil on Nagihiko's butt. We walked over to the big hill in front of us. Rima and I both sat down next to each other and sighed simultainiously. I giggled and Rima smiled.

"Today was a mess." I sighed.

"Just like my curls..." Rima smiled a small smile.

"Rima. It's getting dark out. How about you come over for the night? I don't want to be alone tonight when Ami sings her big Utau concert." I pleaded.

"Okay." Rima agreed.

Rima and I walked to my house and when we got there all the lights were off. We walked into the living room to see my dad shining a flashlight on Ami, who was standing on a small green stool. Once we noticed this was a concert we slowely and quietly rushed up to my room. Knowing what would happen if we were spotted, we tried to go as fast as we could. As we got to the fourth step... It squeaked. Not a silent squeak. A HUGE squeak.

"AMU-CHAAAAAN!" Tsumugu yelled.

"Crap" I whispered.

Dad grabbed my arm and embraced me in a bear hug.

"Come sing with Ami, Amu!"

I turned around.

"Rima! Help!" I yelled.

I looked up the stairs to see small puffs of dust up the stairs.

"RIMAAAA!"

**Rima's POV**

As we walked into the dark house, we saw lights in the living room. Ami was having a concert. Amu told me before we got here to be very quiet or her dad would drag us in to the concert. I sure as heck didn't want that. We quietly strided towards the stairs and half way up they squeaked.

"AMU-CHAAAAAN!" Yelled Amu's dad.

He grabbed her arm and I watched him hug her tightly. I knew the concert was next so I quietly whispered to Amu "Every man for themselves!" but I don't think she heard me over Ami's Meikyuu Butterfly. I just ran up the stairs. Lucky for me, I have small feet, great for sneaking. I don't think Tsumugu noticed me because once he grabbed Amu he flew down the stairs yelling "Sing with us Amu, SING!" Boy am I glad I ran.

I made my way up to Amu's room to seek shelter in a pillow fortress when I came across something unbelievable...

**That's all for now! I'm going to try to update at least every weekend for now on. Please tell me, long or short chapters?**

**A big thanks to the following reviewers:**

**iiGabbyLove**

**MasterofYou **

**ShugoChara3**

**Miss Unaproachable**

**Thanks again :D All of your reviews made me very happy and encouraged me to write more. You guys rock for getting me over those points where I get stuck ;P**

**Thanks to all the story Fav and Followers. I was gonna thank all of you but I lost the note with your names on it... See ya next chapter :D Speaking of next chapter...**

**PREVIEW!**

"Erm...Rima...I was wondering...Would you like to go... See a comedy movie with me?" Nagihiko asked with embarrassment seeping through his voice.

"What movie?" I asked. I don't know why but my face started heating up and I started getting red.

"Your choice..." He said.

"Is 'Spilled Milk' okay for you?" I asked. I felt my face go back to normal... slightly...

"Whatever you want."

"Okay. It's a deal. See you tomorrow." I said.

As I hung up I thought to myself, _Is he... hitting on me?_

**See you next chapter :D**


	4. Is It A Date?

**Wassup guys? I wanna thank you again for encouraging me to write :3 This is chapter four of Saving the Queen and I hope you enjoy it. Please ignore grammar mistakes or spelling errors.**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV**

"GAAAAH!" I screamed. The sight infront of me was terrifying.

"W-w-wha-what are you doing?" I asked.

I assume Amu heard my screams because in seconds she was behind me shrieking as well.

"UTAU? YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!" Amu shrieked.

"If Kukai is gonna be my boyfriend He needs to be a big eater."

Kukai was coughing as he tried to spit the noodles out of his mouth to explain.

"PLEAH! This is boyfriend training. Utau has high expectations. If I'm going to be her boyfriend I need to be a big eater, be able to work off the fat I gain from eating and I need to tend to her every need." Kukai explained.

"Why in my bedroom? And why are you pinned to the floor to eat?" Amu asked.

I tried to stay out of it as much as I could. I didn't want to get involved with Lunatic Charm. Oh and by the way. She was character transformed with Iru. I slowely backed out of the room trying not to get involved. I backed down the stairs and bumped into something soft and mushy. And no it wasn't a soft and mushy object. It had soft and mushy emotions. As suddenly as this all started, Tsumugu picked me up and rushed me down to the living room.

"Sing Rima-chan! Sing with Ami!" Tsumugu yelled with a mushy voice.

"No." I replied. I knew I wasn't being sensitive but I didn't want to sing. I have a whale voice. Tsumugu fell on his knees, crawled his way over to me and used puppy dog eyes. That's right. An adult used puppy dog eyes. I hate to admit it, but it worked. Tsumugu pulled a pink stool up next to Ami's green one and shined a flashlight on it. I crawled on top of it and put a blank expression on my face. I was hoping Ami would pick an easy song to sing. This would be easier if I didn't leave Kusukusu at home.

"Daremo inai stage~" Ami started with an even worse voice than mine. I joined in with a very monotone voice.

"Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyu-"

"Rima!" Amu interupted, and I'm glad she did.

"I got them to leave through the balcony slidey door thing. Let's go get in our pajamas!"

"I didn't get a chance to pick mine up." I told her.

"You can borrow a pair of mine." She offered

We walked up stairs and on the fourth step I was startled by a loud squeak.

"We should get that fixed..." Amu sweat dropped.

We walked into Amu's room and she opened a draw on her dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. One pair was black and had multi colored spots all over them and the other was a pair of dark blue pajamas with bright blue diagonal stripes across it.

Amu took the black ones and gave me the blue ones. Amu decided to change in her bedroom so I changed in the bathroom.

I walked out feeling like a ragdoll because the pajamas were too big. I got over that feeling quite quickly by rolling up the sleeves.

_RING RING RING_

"Rima! Your phone is ringing!" Amu yelled softly.

_It's probably my parents asking where I am_, I thought.

I picked it up and to my horror, it was purple head.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I decided to call Rima to get this plan in action. It was taking a while for her to pick up so I decided to ask Ikuto something that has been bothering me for a few minutes.

"Ikuto-san, why did you call me a cross dresser in the plan?"

"Cause you are one. Your the old queen right?" Ikuto replied.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"When I followed Amu one time I heard the queen say something like 'I just want to tell Amu Nadeshiko isn't real'. Something along the lines of that."

I sweat dropped.

"So you stalked Amu back then too?"

He didn't answer.

Rima _finally_ picked up.

"Uhh... Hi Rima..."

"What do you want purple head?" She asked.

"Erm...Rima...I was wondering...Would you like to go... See a comedy movie with me?" I asked with embarrassment seeping through my voice.

"What movie?" Rima asked. I don't know why but my face started heating up and I started getting red.

"Your choice..." I told her.

"Is 'Spilled Milk' okay for you?" She asked. _ What kind of movie is called 'Spilled Milk? _I thought to myself.

"Whatever you want." I replied.

"Okay. It's a deal. See you tomorrow." She said.

As I hung up I thought to myself, _Why am I taking instructions from a stalker?_

**Rima's POV**

As I hung up I thought to myself, _Is he hitting on me?_

"Ooooooh, Rima's going on a date!" Amu yelled. For once in my life I want to punch Amu in the face.

"That was a strange conversation. But it made me feel... warm... and fuzzy..." I said.

"That my friend, would be love." Amu is really starting to sound like her father. I know that its not love though. I think it's just because I get to see a movie that I want to watch and I don't have to pay for the tickets.

"Girls!" Midori called. "It's time for dinner!" She added.

We rushed downstairs. I was really getting hungry after keeping all my anger from the day bottled up inside me. Dinner was pizza. I don't think I hid my anger very well though because I was furiously tearing the pizza as I stuffed it down my throat. Everyone was dumbstruck as they watched me finish the last slice of pizza on my plate before they even finished their first.

"For a small girl you eat a lot." Midori sweat dropped.

I sighed.

"Amu, I'm going to your room." I said. I was starting to get tired but knowing that there was no school tomorrow I tried to stay up as long as I could and have fun. After all, I have to spend the day with purple head tomorrow. Why not have all the fun I won't get to have tomorrow tonight?

A little while ago Amu got a T.V in her room so I decided to watch some comedy shows while I waited for Amu to come up. It was only a matter of minutes until Amu came up. I was in tears from watching the funniest show on T.V.

"Rima, we need to talk." Amu said with a serious tone in her voice.

"About what?" I asked, expecting something bad.

"We need to talk about your date tomorrow."

I sighed. "It isn't a date. It's just Fujusaki doing whatever I want for the day."

"That almost is a date. What are you going to wear tomorrow?" She asked all girly. This _is not_ the Amu I know.

"Amu," I said. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"But Rima I-"

I interrupted her with loud, fake snores.

**Sorry for all the POV changing. I know it might be connfusing but I'm trying to show what both Nagi and Rima are feeling.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers of chapter 3:**

**iiGabbyLove**

**MasterofYou**

**Sorry If the chapters are getting boring. I'm trying to find a good way to lead up to where the summary is... BUT ITS HARD! But I **_**do**_** Know how and when the summary takes place so all I have to do is build up to that point. The kidnapping is probably going to take place somewhere within chapters 7-12. Thanks for reading and I hope you read next time :D**


	5. Pink Fluffy Bed

**CHAPTAH FIVE! I had so much trouble getting inspiration but then I changed something that happened to me into something in this story (I'm not saying what...possibly). Inspiration punched me in the face this evening so enjoy! :D Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV **

"So let me get this straight, you invited Amu, Tadase-kun, Kukai-sama, Yaya-chan, Utau-chan, Ikuto-kun, Kairi-kun and this random chick that looks like you?" I asked Nagihiko.

"That's Nadeshiko, my twin."

"How come she's there and your there? Aren't twins the same person?" I questioned

"Those are siamese twins. We're ferternal twins." Nagihiko said in a 'know it all' tone.

"Same thing."

"Actually th-" I interrupted him with an evil glare before he could get any more annoying.

We were all sat on one of Utau's travel busses that she says _all _popstars have. The inside was set up pretty much the same as a public bus; seats in rows with an aisle down the middle - but this one had space in the back for customization. Utau made us sit in the rows instead of on the fluffy pink bed and matching couches in the back. Selfish diva.

Yaya screamed about being bored, Kukai gave Yaya candy, Amu sighed, Ikuto nibbled Amu's ear, Amu turned red, Tadase shouted something along the lines of "What are you doing?! Don't molest Amu-chan!", Kairi told Tadase to be more quiet, Nadeshiko screamed at them all to shut up, Utau whipped Nadeshiko with a ramen noodle, Nagihiko became over protective of his sister, Nadeshiko pushed Nagihiko on the floor, Utau and Nadeshiko got into a fight, everyone tried to stop them and got caught in, the bus driver pulled the bus over and told us to shut up or she would drive us into the dessert, break the air-conditioner and lock us in to boil to death and I just slept.

When we all cooled off, we sat in places where we won't bother eachother (hopefully). In seat 1 was Tadase next to the window and next to him was Nagihiko. In seat 2, Amu was next to the window and I was next to her (right across from Mr. Knowitall). In seat 3 (behind Tadase and Nagihiko) was Yaya next to the window and Kukai next to her. In seat 4 was Nadeshiko next to the window (behind Amu and I) and Kairi was next to her. In seat 5 was Ikuto next to the window (with a splitting head ache due to a certain girl screaming) and Utau was in the back on her fluffy pink bed reading _Idol Gossip Weekly _(not to mention she was on the back cover).

When we finally got to the movie theatre _Spilled Milk _had just started. We all found an empty row in the theatre and sat in it. Thankfully it was close to the middle so we could all see okay, even I could see. I hate being short.

"Seriously? You spilled your milk _again_? That's the fourth time this vacation!" A woman on the screen yelled.

A man around the same age as the woman peeked over her shoulder as she wrote something down in a journal. It was a picture. A picture of a cup and a tiny stick figure next to it. The woman wrote words next to the person and the cup. They said 'Big cup, small William'

"Big cup, small William? REALLY?!"

_**Later that day coming out of the theatre**_

"That wasn't as funny as the commercials." I said dully.

I saw Nagihiko's lips moving and I think he said something like 'It wasn't much of a rake feeder' but he probably said something that made more sense. It was a really boring day but the upside is that he bought me popcorn, coca cola and a milky way bar.

We hopped back on Utau's bus and the bus driver had tonnes of chocolate around her mouth. If I hadn't seen her buy a bunch of maltesers at the food line in the theatre then I would have mistaken it for feces.

Everyone sat down in the same places but before I could sit down, Nagihiko grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the bus. Utau sat next to Ikuto this ride because she was in one of her Ikuto craving phases. That is very unfortunate because she could have saved me from Nagihiko. I was dumbstuck when Nagihiko chucked me onto the fuzzy pink bed and towered over top of me. At this point my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and my hands were limp on my chest. Nagihiko pulled his dark green sweater off over his head and my face turned completely red. He lowered his head down next to mine and I got back to my senses and screamed "RAAAAAPE!". Nagihiko put his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear. His exact words: "You'll never believe what I bought you.". He pulled a gag manga out of his sweater which was currently flung over the corner of the bed.

My eyes lit up as they fell upon the Bala-Balance 50th eddition gag manga and an eyebrows Jirou action figure.

"OHMAGAWD OHMAGAWD OHMAGAWD!" Yaya screamed as she bursted into the back of the bus (which is seperated from the rest of the bus by pink and black curtains).

"GUYS! IKUTO-KUN KISSED AMU-CHI!" Yaya squealed.

Her eyes fell upon Nagihiko still over top of me with his knees on both sides of mine and messy hair. Not to mention she noticed he had stripped his sweater off.

"Erm... Yaya will... leave now..."

Yaya turned around and exited, completely oblivious that Nagihiko only gave me a gift and wasn't molesting me or anything.

"Why are we just sitting here," I tried to break the akward silence. "let's watch them kiss!"

GAAAH! That was out of character. But at least he got the hell off of me and stopped staring at my body... My _entire body_... Pervert.

"SICK PERVERTED HENTAI NEKO-MIMI!"

"Come on, _Amu-koi_, come play with Ikuto-koi. You know you want to. You kissed back last time." Ikuto teased.

"DID NOT!"

By now Amu was as red as a firetruck. Everyone was laughing. Yaya giggled, Utau and Kukai were haveing a ramen eating competition, Tadase was trying to calm Amu down and take her away, Ikuto was teasing again, Kairi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the bus driver was mumbling death threats, Nadeshiko was giggling off to the side with Yaya, Nagihiko was chuckling and I was watching Nagihiko chuckle. Wait. What am I doing?! No... I'm not watching like its cute or anything... I'm watching because its intriguing looking at something so ugly... Yeah.. Thats it...

**Thanks so much for keeping up with me guys! I've had a hard time finding inspiration but I looked at my cat this evening and I suddenly got tonnes of inspiration.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Day1Directioner**

**iiGabbyLove**

**Just a quick thanks to iiGabbyLove for inspiring me to keep writing ;P From your first review to your most recent, they all keep inspiring me. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	6. Yaya Likes Toast?

**Hey peeps. Chapter 6 of Saving the Queen is now up and running! I hope you all like it. If you have any questions for me or anything to tell me, just pm me or review with your question or comment. **

**Just a few things you should know:**

**Nadeshiko is now in the story and she is actually Nagi's twin **_**but**_**, Nagi did dress as Nadeshiko while she was in Europe, so Amu still thinks she had a sleepover with Nadeshiko, not Nagihiko.**

**If you haven't watched the end of a Scooby Doo episode then you might not understand the end of the story, depending on if I follow through with my plans.**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV**

So Utau's bus driver got tired of our yelling and pulled over again, but this time she kicked us out. Lucky for us, she kicked us out close to my house. I invited everyone over for the night. We stepped through the door and my parents were bickering again. Stupid parents. I decided to un-invite everyone and Nadeshiko invited us all over. We are so lucky she has a big house. The unfortunate part - Nagihiko lives there too. We got to the front gates of his house and a creepy feeling washed over me. Nagihiko opened the front gates and we walked to his door, which was opened by a wrinkly prune.

"Guys, this is Baaya, our maid. Baaya, these are our friends, Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, Kukai-sama, Yaya-chan, Utau-chan, Ikuto-kun, Kairi-kun and.. Rima." Nagihiko told his maid.

"Add an honorific."

We walked in. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko started walking us to our room.

"Why are we all in the same room?" I asked.

"Rima-chan, the boys are going to a seperate room and um... we only have a few rooms..."

I knew that Nadeshiko was lying because we have been walking for five minutes now, all the rooms being passed had beds in them. We finally got to a room with a bright purple butterfly on the door and across from it was a room with a blue star on the door. All the girls, including myself, walked into the room with a purple butterfly on the door.

"a-actually...girls... that's my room..." a voice piped up in the hall.

We all turned our heads and looked a Nagihiko, who was now a bright shade of red. First we head a smirk from Ikuto, then Amu spilled a small giggle that she was holding in, then everyone was litterally rolling on the floor laughing.

Suddenly I felt something move in my pocket. I pulled an egg out of my pocket and started at it. It was jiggling a little bit, but nothing came out of it.

"Guys." Nadeshiko interupted the rest of the groups laughing fit. "Let's go have a pillow fight."

All of the girls rushed into the room and started screaming, except for me. I lumbered my way into the room, Amu was whispering to herself "What am I gonna do? I've never had a pillow fight before!", Utau was telling us all "I'm gonna pretend your all kissing Ikuto. That should get me worked up.", Nadeshiko was plotting something with Temari with glints in their eyes, Yaya was screaming "FE FI FO FUM! I'M GONNA WHACK YOU WITH PILLOWS!" and Kukai was sneaking into the room in female attire.

Once Kukai was kicked out, a bunch of pairs of pajamas suddenly flew through the door. I don't mean flew like someone chucked them really hard, I mean flew like they were actually flying!

"GHOSTS! YAYA DOESN'T LIKE GHOSTS!" Yaya shrieked.

The clothes dropped to the floor to reveal a bunch of shugo charas.

"We brought you some pajamas, desu." said the one and only, Su.

"We all met up at Amu-chan's house..." said the first born of Amu's charas.

"Kusukusu didn't come..." continued the blue chara.

"We went to go get Kusukusu, dechu..."

"but she was missing, not even her egg was left." said Dia.

"I think she was kidnapped!" ended the love police.

My arms dropped to my sides and I slunked my head down, covering my face with my bangs. A single tear dropped to the carpet, and all of my friends looked at me.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Ikuto has been being a sick pervert since the girls went into their room.

"Come on cross dresser. This could be the next step in operation CDML. All we have to do is go watch Amu and the gang through the window to find out what they like. If your too chicken to look through the window then I have a cup that we can use against the door to listen in with." Ikuto tried to persuade.

"You do this often, don't you Ikuto-kun?" I asked.

"You can learn everything about the midget with this technique." Ikuto said.

I started sweating, trying to hold in my pride and dignity, but to no avail. Ikuto and I snuck out the front door and went around the side of the house. Lucky for us, my house is one story so we can see through any window. We found my sister's window and peeked through. All we could hear was:

"GHOSTS! YAYA LIKE TOAST!"

"We bought numb llamas, sue you."

"We all wet mop at Amu lamb's mouse..."

"Kusukusu wants gum..."

"We bento go Kusukusu, death..."

"butt sheep was listening, not heaven her egg was heck."

"a mink shield wasting time!"

Then we saw what we never thought we would. An egg came out of Rima's pocket and flew up infront of her face. It turned black and then suddenly Rima's hair was flying all over the place and her eyes became dull. her body was limp and her mouth was slightly open. She looked as though she was possesed but we knew that it wasn't a slice of toast like Yaya screamed. Kusukusu had become an X egg and Rima became lifeless. We quickly ran back to my room and along to way Ikuto kept repeatedly telling me that sometimes it pays off to follow people.

"That's called stalking." I reminded him.

"Whatever."

We busted through my door and told all the boys what we heard and saw.

"Yaya likes toast? She hates grilled bread though.." Kukai announced

"So that's what all the screaming is. I thought they just started their pillow fight." Tadase said worriedly.

Suddenly, the girls busted through Nadeshiko's door, literrally. The door had a big hole in it like you would see in cartoons.

"GUYS!" Amu screamed. "RIMA'S BECOME-"

"We know." I told her.

"How..?"

I didn't want to reply to this because they might think poorly of me, so I didn't reply. But Ikuto did.

"We were looking through your window." Ikuto announced.

"You WHAT?"

**Thanks for reading this chapter :D Sorry if it's a bit short but I wanted to leave at a good moment so the next chapter would start off well.**

**Thank you QuinnStormTwilight for the funny review xD It actually made me laugh out loud. For anyone that wants to read Quinn's review just click the review button and read it.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, favoriting, following or reviewing if you did any of them (clearly you did read or else you wouldn't know I wrote this) and see you next chapter :D**

**Just a quick notice, after the kidnapping I might continue writing this story depending on how much you like this story (or how much I enjoy writing it :D). Tune in next time for a chapter all about Kukai and Utau, I just wanna change it up a bit ;P BAI!**


	7. The Kidnapping

**Hey guys. I'm trying to fit in another chapter tonight, hopefully I can finish my homework and this chapter xD But sadly homework comes first so...hold on a second... theres a piece of blue jello on the floor. I'm actually not joking. I'm gonna go pick it up. I'm just gonna squeeze out a quick reminder to you guys before my cat eats the jello, if I thank you in the authors notes and it makes you feel special, remember that all your reviews, favorites, follows and reads make me feel more special then anyone in the world :') Please enjoy the story. Now, time to pick up that jello. Okay I just picked it up and t ends up its actually blue tinfoil from a chocolate easter egg. Even more of a chocking hazzard than jello .**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Um...we didn't look through you window.. it was... ALL IKUTO! IKUTO IS A PEEPING TOM! HE TOLD US EVERYTHING HE SAW!" I lied. I really didn't want them thinking I peeked.

"Actually Amu-_koi_ He was-" Ikuto started.

"Shugoi! This houshe is sho big!" (If your a bit confused by the words, just take out the 'H')

"A-a-a-ami?!" Amu yelled.

"Wow! It's Utau-chan!" Ami ran at Utau and clung onto her leg, as if she was super glued. A vein on Utau's forhead started popping out and everyone sweat dropped.

"A-ami...How did you get here?" a concerned sister asked.

"I followed the shuper characters!"

Everyone started giggling and Amu started freaking out.

"Muri... it's impossible to laugh at something so stupid. People that laugh at such stupid things are weak..." piped up a small voice from Nadeshiko's room.

Rima ran out the front door and the others followed. I guess Rima's X personality is more athletic because she was running at the same speed as Kukai. Rima ran into the middle of the road with Kukai close behind and a black egg flew up into the air. Rima started saying words and just as she started changing clothes in mid-air (charanari), Kukai snatched the egg and the transformation stopped. The egg figeted in his hands so he stuck it in a pillow case that he snuck from my room to put over Rima's head. Thief. I ran out into the middle of the road to capture Rima and bring back through the gates to be purified privately when suddenly a car drove up.

**? POV**

A smirk made its way across my face.

"That's them. Surround them. Don't let them escape. I have worked too hard to let them get away. If you fail me then your going where they're going."

"Y-yes sir.."

Being the big boss is great, isn't it?

**Normal POV**

Cars surrounded Rima and Nagihiko and men jumped out. For some reason the men were dressed oddly. The men grabbed Rima and Nagihiko. They struggled to get loose but couldn't. The strangely dressed men shoved Rima and Nagihiko into a car and drove off.

**Amu's POV**

We were all dumbstruck. Except for Kukai who was still stuffing the egg in the pillow case.

"Hey, guys! I got it in. Hmm? Why are you guys all wierd and petrified?"

I raised my finger and it was shaking like shake and bake (I know it doesn't actually shake but I'm too dumbstruck right now to come up with anything better). I pointed to the spot where a cloud of dust was clearing and some dark black tire marks were marked onto the road.

"Hey, wheres Rima and Nagi?" Kukai asked.

"Oh, since when did you stop using an honorific on her name? Hmm? Do you like her more than me?" questioned the only diva in the group.

Nadeshiko was suddenly not petrified anymore and she chara changed with Temari. They ran down the road screaming death threats at the two black limozines that were far gone by now.

"Guys," Yaya interupted our petrified states. "can you buy Yaya some ice cream?"

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short but I really have to get to my homework! Thank you to QuinnStormTwilight for reviewing chapter 6!**

**Thanks for reading, hope to see you next time! Oh, I forgot to mention that VERY soon a Kutau chapter is coming up. Bai bai! ^.^**


	8. Wimps on walls

**Q.Q I read you guys's reviews for chapters 6 and 7 and I became all tingly! I will try to add better parts to the story, more Nadeshiko and Temari, and maybe a chapter for each couple that I really enjoy meaning Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau and Kaiya! Thanks for all the inspiring reviews 3 I literally just read them and it made me really want to write again. Please enjoy! Oh! Quick note, It will probably be more Amu and Nagi's Points of view now since Rima is just a black pit of dispair. I might occaisionaly do a Rima POV just so you know what she is experiencing but... yeah...**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Amu's POV**

So, after witnessing our friends being abducted, Yaya gave us some really good reasons on why we should get icecream. First she told us it would lower our levels of stress and calm us down a bit. Then she said we have to walk Ami home before she gets caught up in this mess. The last reason was that we could bribe Ami with icecream so that she won't tell mom ANYTHING.

As Ami, Kukai, Yaya and I walked towards my house I let out a sigh. I wonder what Ikuto's plan is...

**Flashback**

"Don't worry Amu-koi,"

"Amu-chan." I corrected.

"I have a plan to save them." Ikuto smirked as he licked his Grizzly Track icecream.

"What might that be?" asked Tadase.

Ikuto pressed his finger up against Tadase's forhead and Tadase scowled.

"Don't question me _Ouji-sama_."

A crown popped onto Tadase's head and a manical laugh brewed within his throat. In a matter of seconds, Kukai dunked a bucket onto Tadase's head and all went silent. Tadase removed the bucket from his head and his face flushed.

"I didn't... did I?"

"Mhmm." everyone mumbled simultainiously.

Tadase ran to a corner in the fence surrounding Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's house and wimpered quietly, and the sentance "not infront of Amu-chan..." was heard escaping the small boy's lips.

**Present Time**

**Ikuto's POV**

_Does Amu like mysterious guys or friendly guys? I wish I could just pin her down to a bed and slowely-_

"Ikuto-nisan, why do I have to chara change again?"

"We need a distraction if we're gonna sneak in. Thats where Utau comes in. Once you distract the kidnappers, Utau will sing angel cradle behind the guards, causing them to fall asleep. Then its on to picking up the midget and cross dresser." I instructed.

"What if they don't fall asleep or pull a weapon on us?" Utau asked me.

"Come on, we all know they won't do that."

I'm suprised that kidnappers weren't driving faster than this. Anyone could keep up with that car. That is exactly why Tadase is still alive while running on a wall ten feet above the ground.

The black cars drove around a corner and into an old looking stone building. There was ivy climbing up the wall and moss growing along the bottom. If I didn't know any better I would say this used to be a chocolate bar factory. The walls had small spots of brown on them, probably just burn marks or rust.

Utau and I jumped off of the wall, while Tadase was being a wimp and shaking his head furiously when we demanded he come down. Can you guess what happened next? He shook his head so much that he got dizzy, lost his ballence and fell down. Now THAT is how you get a kid off of a wall. We ran out behind the building when the cars were inside the building.

"Ikuto, theres a door back here." Utau called.

We walked around back to see a rusty metal door. One problem, the handle fell off. We had no other choice but our last resort. We poked the door. Suprisingly enough, the door actually fell off of its hinges and fell in to the building. Behind the door was a big, muscley guy hitting his palm with his fist, while we were just stood there dumbfounded, fingers still in the air from poking, looking like complete idiots.

"Hey Utau... where's that song? Utau? Uatu?!" I called.

I turned around to see none other than the clear sky and what looked like a dotted line in the shape of a body.

"So... I take you're not a hugger?"

**Thanks for reading. Sorry its so short again. Its bed time and I think this is a good place to leave off :P Just so ya know, Ikuto is sadly a littly bit OOC.**

**Thanks to:**

**iiGabbyLove**

**MasterofYou**

**Lucyfairytaillover171**

**All of your reviews inspired me to write this chapter within 30 minutes :D**

**A big thanks to all the readers, have a good night!**


	9. Beagle Puss-ing It Up

**WAZZUP! This is chapter 9! I can't believe its already chapter 9! This is the longest story I have ever written. Thanks to all the wonderful readers! This might take a while to write seeming that when I come home after school I play games right away xD I mostly update on the weekends when I have more time. Anyways I'm going to see Iron Man 3 tonight, but by the time i finish this chapter it would have been 1-3 days ago... Quick question, can anyone write a review giving me a quick explanation or definition of what a one-shot is? Thanks :)**

normal

_thoughts_

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Nagihiko's POV**

*BANG*

I heard a sound that sounded like a car crashing into a giant stone wall. That was worrying considering we're in a stone room...

"Hey! Go get the imopsters!" I heard over Rima saying "muri".

Everything suddenly went quiet. I could hear a few footsteps being carefully placed among the cracking stone floor.

"Here kitty kitty... I have tuna." I heard a deep voice call.

"I like taiyaki more. Chocolate taiyaki." It was clearly Ikuto, because no one has a more smooth voice than Ikuto.

"Ikuto-chan!" I called. We have to get out of here. If Rima comes back to earth she will probably use me as a punching bag. I don't want that.

"Is the cat gone?" I heard a high voice say. It was somewhat... familliar. I heard footsteps getting fainter and fainter and then I heard "Muri."

"SHUT U-..."

_Calm yourself Nagihiko. Think. What would a prisoner do..._

At that moment a metal door opened in the far left corner of the room. A big man placed two trays of food on the floor, including a cup of water, soup and a sandwich per tray. My eyes fell upon a spoon in the steamy soup and my eyes lit up. I waited for the man to leave the room before I rushed over and grabbed my and Rima's spoons.

"Come on Rima-chan. Hold the spoon and hit the wall with it." I instructed.

I guess I was trying to do that thing that prisoners do in the movies when they dig a tunnel with a spoon and put a poster over it. Except we don't have a poster. So far the spoons had only chipped the wall.

_The water, the soup. It could help._

I threw my tray at the wall, spilling the soup and water on the chip I had made. Hopefully This works. I dug my spoon into the chip and widened it a little bit.

*SQUEAK*

The door opened again. They really need to oil its hinges. The same man walked in. He looked over at the wall that had a giant mess of food all over it. His eyebrow crinkled.

"Um... I spilled my soup?"

**Rima's POV**

The darkness. Its all darkness. Not a patch of light in this lonely place. For when shall the light shine through the void in my soul? The one place where there is still hope to regain all that I have lost.

_Wow. Dark me may just be better in academics because I really sound like Shapkespeare right now. It was kind of cheesy though... But then again, I have never read any works by Shakespeare so how would I know? Shut up Rima! This isn't the right time to be impressed by yourself. Fight for yourself back._

I could see a bright tunnel up ahead. It got closer and closer until I noticed that it was no tunnel. I'm regaining consciousness. My body started flopping around as I tried to move. Okay, maybe I'm not fully in control but I can move on my own a bit now. Just not... much...

**Nagihiko's POV**

Rima just randomely started flopping around. Is that what happens to all people marked with an 'X'? Whatever. Right now I have to find a different way out because the big guy just installed a camera in the top right corner of the room. I looked around the room for another way to escape without being caught and just my luck, right under the camera at about my head height was a vent. It was big enough for Rima and I to go through at the same time. I just have to wait for the right moment.

"Nagihi... Muri." I heard. I turned my head to look beside me and I saw Rima on both knees, one hand on the floor, one reaching for me. A tint of pink made its way across my face. Rima started squinting and shaking. What's happening? Soon enough, Rima's petite body collapsed onto the floor and seemed to be unconcious. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a sitting position against the wall next to me. Hey knees were by her chest and her hair was just a mess. Those curls were everywhere! I reached my hand over to her shoulder and softly picked up a bit of her hair. A blush made its way onto my face as I combed through her messy curls with my fingers. Her head fell onto my shoulder and by now I was completely red. I HAD to get us into that vent. I slowely scooched to the side and dragged Rima along with me. We came nearer and nearer to the vent and when we got right next to it a man in a beagle puss and a yellow clown suit with red and blue poka dots on it walked into the room.

"Get infront of the camera." He ordered.

I did as he said and dragged Rima along. I was trembling and Rima was doing that wierd squint and shake thing again. I eyed her to find the problem but I couldn't find anything wrong with her.

**Rima's POV**

Nagihiko dragged me along the floor close to some wierd clown guy. The light started getting closer again and I pushed my way towards it, as if pushing all of my hate and fear away. Soon anough, the light engulfed me and I felt as light as a feather. I could float! I floated around the room and screamed "I'M ALIVE!", but I don't think anyone heard me. I turned around and the sight before me was shocking. I was still on the floor next to Nagihiko and that wierd guy. But thats not possible, right?

_Oh god... This can't be... AM I DEAD?! No..Don't be silly Rima.. At most this is a near death experience... Yeah... All people marked with an 'X' have it... GAAAAH!_

I kept floating around and then it hit me... What if I _hit_ someone? The first person I thought of when I thought of punch was Nagihiko. I hit him so hard, right in the middlt of the nose as hard as I could.

"I'm not going to do that! It's sick and twisted!" Nagihiko yelled.

It apears I can hear, see and feel them but they can't hear, see or feel me back. Anyways now I'm just confused. This is a mess! I'm just going to watch what happens.

"Come on kid, do you want to upset the boss?"

"No, but I'm sure not going to do what you want." retorted a frustrated Nagihiko.

"Kiss her or I kill her. One or the other princess."

Nagihiko started fidgeting. Wait. WHAT?! KISS ME?!

"DON'T DO IT NAGIHIKO!" wait... when did I start using first name basis? That doesn't matter, he can't hear me!

All of a sudden, everything went grey. I twitched and looked at my body. Then my vision zoomed in on my body like it does when you zoom in really far on a picture on mspaint. I kept zooming in on my body until I could see out of my own eyes again. I could feel my fingers twitching as I gained a slight bit of control, but I could only control the top of my fingers.

"You can't make me!" Nagihiko yelled.

"I'll go get the knife. It'll be slow and painful for her."

Nagihiko's eyes shifted to the right side of the room. He looked back at the man with hope in his eyes.

"HEY! LOOK! AN OBVIOUS DISTRACTION!" He yelled really quickly.

The man didn't budge.

I tried to let out a scream fro help. I don't want to die this way. I want to live until I'm 90! I want funny kids, a comedian husband, I want to graduate, I want Kusukusu back! A single tear fell from my eye. Darkness surrounded me once more. Everything went dull. Tears rolled down my cheek as I noticed that it won't get better. This is it. This is the end. This is how the story ends...

**Thanks so much for reading. Sorry that Rima is a bit OOC! I couldn't make the most original Rima ever fit into this chapter. Nagi is a bit OOC too xD So is Ikuto... SO IS EVERYONE! I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER! Oh well...**

**Thanks to the following reviewers of chapter 8:**

**Lucyfairytaillover171**

**iiGabbyLove**

**You guys are awesome Q.Q**

**Thanks again and tune in next chapter for KITTIES ON THE ROOF! Nah just joking. Tune in for chapter 10!**


	10. Guardians to the Rescue

***FANGIRL SQUEAL* THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE IT ALL COMES TOGETHER! THIS IS IT! It isn't the end though. But this is probably going to be my favorite chapter to write and read! I CAN'T STOP SQUEALING! Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC. GOMEN FOR THE OOC-NESS! Please enjoy!**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Rima's POV**

I tried to let out a scream for help. I don't want to die this way. I want to live until I'm 90! I want funny kids, a comedian husband, I want to graduate, I want Kusukusu back!

A single tear fell from my eye. Darkness surrounded me once more. Everything went dull. Tears rolled down my cheek as I noticed that it won't get better. This is it. This is the end. This is how the story ends...

Nagihiko sighed and my finger tips twitched. In one swift movement, Nagihiko leaned his face into mine and planted his lips on mine. Even though I had no control over my body, my face turned pink.

_GAAH! OH MY GOD! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! I'M ONLY 12! I WOULD RATHER DIE! WHY PURPLE HEAD? I mean I don't... hate him completely but.. I don't think I... LOVE him..._

The tears stopped flowing and I could control myself a bit again. I brought my hands up to Nagihiko's head, placed one on his left cheek and used the other one to re-create the dark red hand print on his cheek from chapter 2. I used the left hand to hold his face in place so he didn't move it. I crawled to a corner and rolled up into my signature ball shape.

"A BALL?!" the man with the beagle puss yelled.

Nagihiko collapsed on to the floor and let out a sigh.

"Why did you want me to do that you messed up clown?" he asked.

"The big boss wanted it. You do what the big boss wants or he tortures you. It could be anything from cuts, stabs or shots to the most embarassing stuff you could think of."

When he said that I couldn't stop thinking of killing Nagi for that kiss. Wait a minute... NAGI?!

**Nagihiko's POV**

Why did I do that.. I could have kissed her forehead or cheek or something.. He never said it HAD to be the lips! But I did it anyways! Thats so improper of a guy! Especially a Fujisaki. GAAAH! I DISHONOURED MY FAMILY! I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN!

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the far wall of the room blew open and a big orange-yellow blob caught the debris from hitting us. I take it Rima has a bit of control over herself because she turned around when she heard the explosion and screamed. A big blue cat paw smacked the beagle puss guy and he flew into a wall, knocked unconcious in the process. I jerked my head towards the wall to see Ikuto character changed along with Tadase using holy crown and Utau with pipe bombs on a belt around her waist.

"Where did you get the bombs?" I asked.

"None of your buisness." the diva replied.

I shrugged of my curiosity and grabbed Rima's hand. We were lucky to run out of the building un-harmed... except for the fact that we are now scarred for life.

**Kukai's POV**

"They sure take their time. Do you think maybe they're in trouble?" I asked.

Yaya just jumped around with an icecream in each hand singing some song about icecream.

"I hope they live..." Amu whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Tadase-kun is more reliable that Nagi." Nadeshiko tilted her head with a smile plastered on her face.

*RIIIIP*

We jerked our heads to my left to see that Rima's X egg had ripped through the pillow case. I guess It wasn't worth the 10 minutes I spent tying the pillow case so tightly around the chair leg of the icecream shop because the egg escaped anyways. The girls all gasped and I just sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day." I sighed.

We all chased the X egg down a road lined with bushes. The road came to an abrupt stop but the egg keep flying along a loooooong wall. Amu chara changed with Ran to jump on top of the wall. I just pulled myself up and then we helped Nadeshiko up, who was wearing a long, floral dress going down below her knees, but no lower than the top of her brown boots. Once we were all on top of the wall, Nadeshiko chara changed with Temari and suddenly dashed along the wall, pushing Amu and I off.

We finally got to the end of the wall where a big stone building was. There was a giant hole in the wall and everyone was running away, including Mashiro and Fujisaki.

"WOW! YAYA SEES NAGI-KUN AND RIMA-TAN HOLDING HANDS!"

We all gasped.

**Rima's POV**

Nagihiko's hand is too tight. He has too slow down! I'm going to tri-

I fell on the hard ground, still being dragged by Nagihiko for a few seconds until he noticed that I was on the ground. I got up and dusted my knees off.

"Hey! Get back here!" a muscley man yelled, followed by four others. They caught up to us pretty quickly... well... they caught up to _me _pretty quickly. One of the men grabbed me and started dragging my away. Nagihiko ran after me and grabbed my hands. The rest of the guardians came behind and all started fighting off the men. Nagihiko pulled and I started kicking. Yaya jumped on the back of the man holding me and started whacking his shoulders. He wouldn't let go. Once the other men were down, Nadeshiko, chara changed with Temari, grabbed her spear and swung it at the man. He dodged every swipe. Eventually Nadeshiko put the spear down and used her secret weapons: her hands. She reached for the man's pants and pulled them down around his ankles. He tripped and loosened his grip on me. With one more hard tug, Nagihiko pulled me out of the man's arms and I collapsed on him. I landed too hard on Nagihiko and he fell over too. In seconds, all the guardians were surrounding us. It took me a minute to notice I was on top of Nagihiko and both of our faces were beet red.

"Um... Nice to see you guys again?" I blushed.

**Thanks for reading! GAAH! *FANGIRL SQUEALS* I have much better coming... I think. I can't wait to see what you think!**


	11. Hello, Goodbye Clown-san

**Sorry that the last chapter was so... Not well thought through and full of spelling errors such as the word 'tieing'. I spelt it 'tying' cause I wasn't thinking! Anyways, if you could ever forgive me, would you read the rest of the story? I'm probably going to start writing a new one soon too :D Maybe an Amuto or Kutau! Anyways sorry for the lack of shugo charas! Please try your best to enjoy this horrible excuse for a story :(**

**Rima's POV**

I was beet red on top of Nagihiko and everyone was staring with large grins on their faces, especially Amu.

An egg flew up the me, wiping my face of the red that had once marked my embarrassment. It was jet black and marked with a white 'X'. It started glowing white and color marked it once more. I was giddy. I was jumpier than Yaya was. Kusukusu's egg hatched and a small clown came out.

"You need to find yourself. You made me hatch again, but you're still wavering. I'll be back soon. Goodbye, Rima-chan."

The clown floated back into the egg and the egg was absorbed into my chest. Nagihiko walked over to me and layed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fujusaki, that was step seven of operation CDML, you skipped steps 3-6." Ikuto said.

"What does CDML stand for?" I asked.

_What the actual BLEEP is CDML?_

"CDML is-" Ikuto started.

"Ikuto-kun!" Nagihiko interrupted.

"CDML is Cramped Diarrhoea Moisturisation Level."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amu asked before I did.

"If he lifts his arm like that then we will get diarrhoea causing painful cramps and lack of moisturisation."

That didn't even make sense.

"Yaya thinks we should go to this cool new parfait shop down the street!" Yaya interupted our silence.

Everyone disagreed. This wasn't the time for dessert.

"BUY YAYA SOME PARFAIT OR SHE WILL CRY ALL DAY!" Yaya whined.

Everyone sighed. Suddenly, we all had a flashback of the last time we didn't give Yaya what she wanted, simultainiously!

**FLASHBACK!**

"Yaya wants to go to the amusement park! Take Yaya to the amusement park or else she will cry!"

"Yaya, for the last time, we all left our wallets at home." Amu soothed.

That didn't work well though.

"THEN STEAL SOME MONEY FROM THAT GUY!" Yaya pointed to an overweight man trying to tie his shoelace (he was too fat to reach though).

"Yuiki-san, we can go tomorrow, we don't have money to enter." Tadase tried to sparkle, but to no avail.

Yaya jumped on Tadase's back and started pulling his hair.

"YAYA WANTS TO GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK! LET YAYA IN!"

She ran up to the gates to the amusement park with a chunk of blonde hair in her hand, flailing her arms like crazy.

"LET YAYA IN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at the man letting people in.

"I'm afraid I can't do that if you have no ticket, Ma'am." He calmly replied.

Boy, he had no idea what hes getting himself into... Yaya flung herself to the ground and rolled around crying her eyes out.

"Yuiki-san I can..." Kairi started, but was interupted by a loud and obnoxious cry.

"Yuiki-san I can buy..." he tried again.

"YUIKI-SAN! I CAN BUY YOU AND SOMEONE ELSE A TICKET!"

That got her attention.

"KAIRI-KUN! ARIGATO!" she yelled.

Kairi bought 2 tickets and Yaya insisted that he come in with her. They went onto a roller coaster and Yaya, with a sticky face just fell asleep on it! Eventually they got off and Kairi threw up in the washroom. When he came out Yaya was awake again and she had a bag of sugar.

"Where did you get that sugar?" he asked the puffy eyed girl.

"A nice man saw my puffy eyes and gave me a bag of sugar to stop me from crying."

"So... you took a bag of white stuff from a random guy at the amusement park...?"

"Yup!"

Later on Yaya felt dizzy and sick after smelling how sweet the 'sugar' was so they had to leave.

**End of flashback**

We all shivered simultainiously too.

"Yaya, let's go to my house," Amu suggested.

"my mom makes amazing parfait."

So we all decided to go towards Amu's house. We were walking down the road when the charas flew towards us. The only chara that didn't come was Kusukusu... But I guess she _has _been with me the whole time... We made our way to Amu's house, all the while the charas were sharing moments with their master. We all sat down on Amu's porch and I sulked for a few seconds...

**Sorry its so short! Please tell me what you think and enjoy the next chapter!**


	12. Sunny With A Chance Of Drugs

**INSPIRATION FROM THE HEAVENS! Thank you Talia Windwalker, for writing The Million Dollar Bet. It has provided another chapter of Saving the Queen! So...yeah... Please ignore spelling errors, grammar errors, OOCness and anything you don't like :D (such as certain pairings and so on) but NOT the story! If you dislike the story... still read it :D. I know that the main part of Saving the Queen is over already (I meant to make the kidnapping longer but I couldn't because I lost all inspiration for it) but I'm still going to write about some little things until the romance blossoms. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! (Do that by typing in that box under the story that says 'Type your review for this chapter here...') Enjoy!**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV**

We were sat at Amu's front porch, charas and all.

"Hey... Amu... Could you... purify me?" I asked.

"But why?" She asked in reply.

"I wanna know what it feels like. I never got purified because Kusukusu came back on her own."

"Fine.." Amu sighed and brought her hands up to her chest.

"Negative heart, lock on. Open heart!" Amu whisper yelled.

A bright light enveloped me and I felt warm and... fuzzy... like when I used Nagihiko for his money. This was a different kind of fuzzy though. This was a wonderful feeling. The light faded and I litterally felt like I was on drugs. I got up to walk towards Amu when I stumbled and fell over.

"Owtharelyghurmafash." I tried to tell my friends that the fall really hurt my face, but all that came out was gurgles and grumbles. I actually think open heart is drugged.

"Erm... How about we go to my house? I got this new trampoline. Its HUGE and it holds 1,500 pounds of weight on it. We could all go on it and have some fun jumping." Kukai announced.

"That sounds like a challenge, Ramen-boy." Utau smirked

"Oh Idol-san, you think you can jump higher than me? Its on. Race you to my house!" Kukai added quickly before racing towards the direction that his house is supposedly in.

Utau ran off after him leaving a trail of dust behind from her retreating figure. Who knew a girl wearing high heels could possibly run that fast? I tried to say something but I was far too flabbergasted to say anything after watching the idol run off like that.

"She never declines a challenge..." I sighed.

"Anyone know where Souma-kuns house is?" the silent Kairi inquired of the possy.

"I do,"

We all turned our heads to Amu's 'crush'.

"I went to his house when I had trouble with Am..."

We all looked at him with curiosity in our eyes and he replied to our stares with a "Nevermind...".

Tadase guided us down the sun-lit road to a regular looking, white house. We figured that this was it since Utau had left her leopard print heels on the doormat in a lazy sty. Tadase knocked on the plain white door and awaited a response. The door was opened by a man with dull gray hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"Oh.. I th-think we have the wrong house..." Nagihiko piped up.

"No, no." Tadase said, neatly put his shoes to the right side of the doormat and walked in.

We were all stood there for a minute, wondering why Tadase said nothing more than "No, no.". Yaya followed a few seconds after Tadase and soon enough the whole group was inside. We wondered around the house a little bit and found a boy with purple-ish hair, a man with dark brown hair and giant muscles if I may add and another guy with light orange-brown-ish hair. The eldest of the group, Kaidou, led us outside to the backyard where a HUMONGOUS green edged octagonal trampoline lay taking up most of the space in the backyard. Kukai and Utau were jumping all over the place on it.

"Oi! Minna, get on!" Kukai yelled.

"Uhm, I'm just going ton watch." Nadeshiko announced to the hyped up boy.

"I think I might join her." added her knight in shining armour (A.K.A Tadase).

"I too will just watch." said the boy cleaning fog out of his glasses.

"But Kairi-kun!" Yaya whined.

Amu grabbed Yaya's arms and started jumping. I walked over to Nadeshiko and sat in a lawn chair next to her in the boiling sun.

"Rima-tan! Come join us!." Yaya and Amu glared at me. Each second went by with me turning my nose up at their demands.

"Fine, atleast have some of Yaya's candy." the sugar hyped girl threw a plastic baggie of sugar onto my lap.

"Yaya... I'm not going to eat sugar. It has to be candy form for me to eat it."

Yaya let out a wimper.

"What if I told you it wasn't sugar but it was something really awesome and smells like candy? Give it a sniff Rima-tan!"

**Five minutes later**

Ooookay so she gotted me to sniff dat sugury stuff and it makes me feel relly wierd. I'm all dizzy and stuff. But I fel so gud. I have an idea! I'm gunna go on that bouncy thingy!

**When I regained conciousness**

I woke up on a lawn chair due to screaming and yelling. I opened my eyes with Nadeshiko towering over me and people on the trampoline.

"What happened?" I asked the purple headed girl.

"Yaya made you sniff sugar... Are you okay?"

"I don't think that was sugar." I sighed.

In an instant, I was being dragged onto the netted trampoline, no chance of freedom. People danced all around me. I stood up and saw everyone get into a circle.

"Whats this? Aren't you going to jump? Isn't that what this was made for?" I questioned the group.

"We're going to discuss some games to play on the trampoline!" Yaya screamed.

"Wait a minute... What happened to getting parfait at Amu-chi's house?"

Shoot! This is how I die...

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Even if there has been like... a kajillion reviews on this website, I'm so glad that 20 of them belong to Saving the Queen 3 **

**I need help guys. I need idea's and inspiration! Please review or PM me with those wonderful ideas from you noggins (if you have any) and please don't think that I'm giving up on this story. I also may take a long time finishing Sealing the Curse because Saving the Queen is my top priority and so is writing a parody of Sealing the Curse! (by the way I'm making a parody soon! Thanks for reading! I am KatOfAwesome and this has been, HOW TO FLUSH A LLAMA'S HEAD DOWN THE TOILET WITHOUT IT GOING TO THE SEWERS! Sayonara ;D**


	13. Bouncy Hell Hole

**Okay! I know I promised to try to update every weekend and that is what I'm going to try to do. I MUST RETAIN MY TITLE AS SUPER AUTHOR! So I'm going to try to make this chapter so much more fun AND (bonus) some Rimahiko might blossom... FANGIRL SQUEAL! Anyways, somewhere in this chapter might have some inspiration from Talia Windwalker's story, The Million Dollar Bet. Oh, by the way, if you like this story then read any story by Yannami, Talia Windwalker, Music4soul, Tsuki no kimi or Lulu De Rushe! If any of you authors just mentioned are reading this, then please continue writing! Q.Q My life depends on your stories... Anyways please ignore spelling errors, grammar errors, punctuation errors and any parts you don't like (but not the Rimahiko... I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SKIP IT! Even if it is terrible Rimahiko like: Nagihiko hugged Rima and she smiled. -TERRIBLE!). Also, if anything in this story is far different than the original Shugo Chara like... Daichi has connections in mexico... I DUNNO! OOCNESS I GUESS! If anything sounds very different than the anime or manga then please ignore, as I last watched Shugo Chara in December and I am too lazy to rewatch it for the fourth time. Aaaaaanyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV**

Kukai pulled me down into the circle of friends and gave me a noogie. I shot death glares at his now pale face and he slowely pulled his hand behind his head.

"Lets play Yaya's favorite game! MUMMY!" The candy craving girl yelled.

"Whats that?" I asked in my monitonous (is that even a word?) voice.

"Weeeeell, someone lays down on the middle of the trampoline and everyone counts to three! When they call three, the person in the middle chases them with his or her eyes closed and tries to tag someone. Once they tag someone the tagged person is the mummy and they repeat the whole process." I'm supprised the younger girl used better grammar than normal. I mean, I've never heard her say repeat before, or even process!

"Sounds like fun!" Amu joined in.

So we all did black shoe to see who is going to be the mummy first and conviniently, I was picked. I walked over the bouncy surface to the center of the bouncy hell hole and layed down.

"Erm... Rima, you have to close your eyes."

As much as I didn't want to, I closed my eyes. Everyone counted (screamed like crazy gorrilas) to three. I was dying inside. I stood up and then immediately fell over again due to some crazy freak bouncy around. I headed towards the bouncing and it got even harder to stand up. I'm so dizzy! I just wanna sit down and sip some tea. Suddenly I went flying into the air about four feat. I collapsed on the green rimmed trampoline and moaned. Everyone giggled. I don't like trying but I wanted revenge. I wanted to accomplish something. I took a leap of faith. I leapt across the trampoline, sweat dripping off of my warm face. I was headed towards all the giggling. They giggled even louder. They weren't even trying. I grabbed someones arm and tugged it. I opened my eyes, proud of tagging someone. Then my face turned red. I was hugging Nagihiko's stupid arm. NAGIHIKO'S STUPID ARM!

"Aww, how cute. Rima-chan is blushing." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Thats Rima-_sama_ too you purple-head." I corrected.

So Nagihiko walked over to the center looking hurt. I felt kind of guilty... No I didn't. He slumped over and crawled into a laying position. Everyone, excluding me, bounced happily and counted to three. Nagihiko jumped up and everything went silent. A slight creaking came from my right and I jerked my head towards Ikuto creeping along the net.

"Shhh" I hushed.

Nagihiko came running towards me and jumped... A LOT! I fell over, and just in the nick of time too. He reached and swayed his hands around in the area that my head was just in. He walked forwards a little bit more and tapped my knee with his foot. I rolled over as if my life depended on it. I was too slow. Luckily enough, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way just before I was tagged. I looked up to see who had saved me and saw a twin-tailed blonde holding my wrist. "Arigatou.." I silently whispered.

I crawled around seeming that it worked better and creaked less. An advantage is that I am small, so if he did come my way there is a small chance of his tagging me all the way down here. I had no need to worry though. Behind me I heard screaming and yelling and then a hiss. I turned around and Amu was dodging Nagihiko in a panic and Ikuto was dodging Amu's flailing arms. Ikuto got tagged. He walked to the center of the bouncy hell and flopped onto his back. Everyone counted. On three he got up and ran after Amu. In a swift movement he picked her up and nibbled her ear. She flailed her arms at his face.

"AAAAH! HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO MIMI!" Amu screached.

"HOW DID YOU GET ME SO QUICK YOU CHEATER!?"

"I have cat hearing. I know what your breathing sounds like compared to everyone else's."

Amu stubbornly crossed her arms, asuming her cool and spicy attitude.

"Just put me down baka."

Ikuto frowned then put her down.

"That hurt, Amu-_koi_."

Amu turned a new, undiscovered shade of red, dark, dark red, that will for now on be called shnarf shnarf.

"Snap out of it lovebirds, lets play a new game." Utau interupted.

We all sat down again and discussed a new game.

"How about a game involving balls... Maybe we could use the net as a goal and play soccer!" Kukai excitedly recommended.

We hauled a ball onto the trampoline and eacch took a portion of the net and claimed it as ours by peeing all over it like wolves do (just joking). But we did claim the portions of net. Kukai kicked the ball at Utau's portion and she blocked it. She kicked it at Nagihiko who caught it. He kicked it at my best friend who squealed and dodged the slow moving ball. She kicked it weakly at Ikuto who was sleeping. Then it rolled to me... I picked it up and threw it. It landed about three feet from me and bounced.

"Hey guys, lets play a ball dodging game." Utau interupted the akward silence.

"Like what?"

"We use four balls on the trampoline and dodge them. The last person to get hit thrree times wins." Utau explained.

"Sounds fun." we all said.

I swear I saw Utau smirk.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry if it isn't all that long. So long I haven't gotten to the part inspired by Talia Windwalker! Anyways thanks for the reviews guys. To answer your question RienneM, Nagi took out the book and showed Tadase. Oh and thanks for informing me of the Ikuto-**_**chan**_**, I am really bad with honorifics. I only figured them out a little bit when I read volume one of Shugo Chara from my school library xD Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! SEE YA!**


	14. Bouncy Bouncy Saviour, NAGI?

**OHMAGAWD! Sorry I'm taking so long to update! Anyways... It will probably be slower for me to update for the next few months... WHY! The best time to update is the hardest Q.Q Summer is my freedom and now I'm stuck dying in the heat. Oh! By the way, if any of you reading this story like Yumeiro Patissiere fanfics, then read Mikashimotaku's story **_**My Journey My Story. **_**I LOVE IT TO PIECES! Mikashi is very talented and has a very colourful vocabulary for someone so young (smiley face to you Mikashi :D) Anyways now I'm just getting off topic. Um... In July I'm going on vacation for a few weeks so it will be a while before I update unless I take my laptop with me and update in England xD Or Iceland :o... OMG NEW INSPIRATION FOR A CHAPTER! Anyways, back on topic. Sorry if I make grammar, spelling or any error at all. Please enjoy! (My life depends on it T.T)**

**~Saving the Queen~**

**Rima's POV**

_Review_

"Hey guys, lets play a ball dodging game." Utau interupted the akward silence.

"Like what?"

"We use four balls on the trampoline and dodge them. The last person to get hit three times wins." Utau explained.

"Sounds fun." we all said.

I swear I saw Utau smirk.

At this moment I was not only jumping, but screaming in fear. I know I saw Utau smirke, and I saw a glint in her eye, but I didn't think she could be THIS evil! I think she went down on purpose. I dodged several of the balls she threw at me but... THIS IS INSANE!

The idol hurled several soccer balls at everyone but Ikuto and the other downed people. She never informed the group that when you go down you can chuck balls instead of waiting for them to hit players.

Now that I think about it, this is kind of like Geometry Wars. Dodging all those shapes. Except in this case, it is all spheres.

"Watch out Rima!" Amu shrieked.

I turned my head to see a white and black soccer ball racing towards my petit face. I had anime tears steaming down my face and some random caption was floating above my head saying 'This is how I die'. How the heck? Is this some sort of stupid story with a messed up author? This kind of reminds me of that fanfiction I saw Amu reading the other day. It was called... what was it... Shugo Chara Crackfics I think... What is Shugo Chara anyways? Whats a crackfic?

I waited with my eyes closed for the hard impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked towards the direction of the ball only to see none other than... Fujisaki... and he was holding the ball.

"Oi, Fujisaki, you made contact with the ball. Your out." a certain brown headed boy yelled while jumping higher than anyone else on the trampoline.

Wait a minute...

At the sudden realisation that Nagihiko protected me my face went pink and felt considerably warmer than it was before. Why am I feeling this? This is a stupid feeling. But it feels kind of gentle and inviting. Its a nice feeling.

I'm probably a sitting duck right now. I need to move.

"Wow! It's only Rima-chan and Ikuto-kun left." cheered the Nagihiko look-alike.

Hm? I started running around like crazy as they dumped more balls onto the trampoline. I jumped around like crazy even used Ikuto as a meat shield but he is just too cat-like. In the end, a ball came hurling towards mine and Ikuto's legs (me using him as a meat shield still) and he just stood there like nothing was wrong. Then, at the last moment, he jumped! The ball rolled onto my foot and I stood there looking like an idiot.

"Aw, I was actually hoping the queen would win." Kukai frowned. Everyone let out a sigh of defeat excapt for Amu. She was so obviously hiding a massive grin.

"Now that thats over, who wants to use my karaoke machine? I have songs that all of us would like to sing along to." Kukai asked us all with a smile plastered onto his face.

"YAYA WANTS TO SING!"

"So we all agree on karaoke?" inquired the idol.

Everyone nodded so we made our way inside Kukai's house and up to his room. As we entered the soccer themed room we layed our eyes upon a gray, old-looking karaoke machine.

"Okay, Amu-koi gets her turn first." (Pretty obvious who said that)

Amu blushed at this but said nothing. Something fishy is going on between them. Anyways, Amu picked one of her favorite songs and began singing.

_Ohisama NIKO NIKO (SANII DEI), Sora ni wa niji iro (KYANDI), PARASORU kuru kuru (Mawashite), Amaku hajikero yo (MERODI)!_

_Gosenshi no chizu hirogete, Jiyuu ni egaku SUTOORII, PIANO no oudanhodou, Ichidan tobashite (DO MI SO DO)!_

_Naitari warattari okottari, Ironna kimochi ni naru no, Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta, Aa ishogashii, Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBII!_

_Ii mono mitsuketa (RAKKII), Hitori jimeshitecha (RONRII), Wake aeba kimi wa (SUTEDII), Itoshii mainichi (RABURII)._

_Shousetsu no maka hamidashi, Omoi afureru RABU SONGU, Jinsei ni RIPIITO wa nai, Utai tzuzukeru yo (I LOVE YOU)._

_Deatte chikazuite kiminatte, Ironna kimi wo oshiete, Kuttsuite KENKA shite mata nakanaori, Kasaneru tabi ni, Kagayaku KARAFURU HAATOBIITO._

_Hashitte korogatte hito yasumi, Atashi rashiku mae ni susumou, Mitsukete odoroite kandoushite, Sekai ni hibike, KARAFURU HAATOBIITO._

_Naitari warattari okottari, Ironna kimochi ni naru no, Nayande norikoete onaka ga suita, Aa ishogashii, Atashi no KARAFURU HAATOBIITO. _

As Amu finished singing, Ikuto's face suddenly grew a perverted grin.

"Er, PERVERTED HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO-MIMI!" Amu covered.

"Amu, is there something going on between you two?" I asked the I-have-just-seen-a-ghost faced girl.

"We-well... Is there something going on between you and Nagi-kun? Why would he just take a ball for you like that?"

My face flushed. If you were standing close enough you could probably feel the heat emanating off of my face.

"N-NO! It was his decision to take the ball. I never would have made him! I don't even like Fujisaki. Hes just my rival to your friendship!" I blurted without thinking.

I turned my head towards Nagi and he had... Wait... Did I just.. NAGI? Erm... lemme try again...

I turned my head towards Fujisaki and saw a slight hurt look in his eyes. I wanted to say something like I didn't mean it but the words wouldn't come out. I can't say it anyways though. After all, he did violate me by stealing my first kiss. But for some reason, I feel like I want to forgive him. I feel like it may have been meant to be. But does it make me feel so strange? I've never felt this feeling before. Could this be...

**Thanks for reading :D Sorry if it was short or sucked or had too much filler in it but that is pretty much what this story will be until the fluff. I will probably start with Sealing the Curse again but until then... GOOD BYE!**

**Btw before I forget, Thanks for reviewing:**

**iiGabbyLove**

**xXShadowed SoulXx**

**Bye guys ^.^**


End file.
